monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
May 15, 2015 - Tumblr - Byron Leboe
Haunted: library :May 15, 2015 No text - Concept art of Haunted High for Haunted. Freaky Fusion: Ghoulia Yelps :May 15, 2015 No text - Concept art of Ghoulia Yelps for Freaky Fusion. Haunted: Salty Spectre :May 15, 2015 No text - Concept art of the Salty Spectre for Haunted. Unknown: Jackyl-lynn Hyde :May 15, 2015 No text - Concept art for unknown purposes. Unknown: 18th century painting :May 15, 2015 No text - Concept art for unknown purposes. Escape from Skull Shores: map :May 15, 2015 No text - Concept art of the map to Skull Shores for Escape from Skull Shores. Boo York, Boo York: Catty Noir :May 15, 2015 No text - Concept art of Catty Noir for Boo York, Boo York. Unknown: new ghoul in school :May 18, 2015 No text - Concept art for unknown purposes. Boo York, Boo York: Clawdeen Wolf :May 25, 2015 No text - Concept art of Clawdeen Wolf for Boo York, Boo York. 13 Wishes: Fawn :June 01, 2015 Fawn from the movie 13 Wishes. The original concept design and how she appeared in the movie. The clothing and fashion changes for the final version were done by the incredibly talented Sun Mi Yoon. Frights, Camera, Action!: Cleo poster :June 08, 2015 From the Frights, Camera, Action! movie opener. Some character posters were created, some spoofing famous movie posters. Here's Cleo de Nile's. While hers doesn't resemble anyone's too closely, hopefully it is reminiscent of Elizabeth Taylor in Cleopatra. Frights, Camera, Action!: Draculaura poster :June 15, 2015 Draculaura from the Frights, Camera, Action! opener. Design by the incredibly talented Peach Mork. Frights, Camera, Action!: Frankie poster :June 22, 2015 Another from the opener to Frights, Camera, Action!. Here is Frankie as a B-movie/Anime space heroine. Illustrated by the talented Chris Souza. Frights, Camera, Action!: Ghoulia poster :June 29, 2015 From the Frights, Camera, Action! opener. Ghoulia riffing on Scott Pilgrim. Done by the amazing Jonathan Tiong. Frights, Camera, Action!: Robecca poster :July 31, 2015 From the Frights, Camera, Action! opener. Robecca riffing on the classic sci-fi film, Attack of the 50 Foot Woman. Done by the amazing Jonathan Tiong. Haunted: fan poster :August 10, 2015 Just for fun. I was asked by a production staff member to come up with a fake poster for Haunted. Originally the name for this episode was Haunted Halls. This is what I ended up with. Frights, Camera, Action!: group poster :August 18, 2015 The poster for Frights, Camera, Action! with all the ghouls together. Done by the incredible Chris Souza. Frights, Camera, Action!: Hoodude poster :August 24, 2015 So here's the final of my movie poster series. This one, of course, was done mimicking the old Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom poster. At first I created the poster with a font similar to the original poster. Apparently execs at Mattel were scared of a possible lawsuit, so I had to change it. Still like the original better, though I do like the adjusted pose of Hoodude in the second version. If you look closely, behind Hoodude is a tombstone with "R.I.P. - F.S." on it. Freaky Fusion was just in pre-production at the time and this of course, was my secret spoiler for the dramatic ending. (Spoiler Alert! - as I'm sure you know, at the end of Freaky Fusion, Frankie Stein "dies".) Of course I don't think anyone ever noticed my little joke, however, it gives me great pleasure to know that it is there, and somehow got past all the overseeing eyes at Mattel. 13 Wishes: Gigi and lamps :August 31, 2015 Some old 13 Wishes designs. Originally Gigi was to come out of a traditional style genie lamp. Then it was changed to a clock. Then a lamp. Then a clock-lamp… And finally the lantern that you see in the film. Here are some early designs from the lamp, and of course a Gigi sketch. Boo York, Boo York: Astranova and ships :September 30, 2015 Some early development sketches for Astranova and her spaceship in Boo York, Boo York. Boo York, Boo York: giant girl :October 04, 2015 In one of the earlier versions of the Boo York, Boo York script, one of the new characters they were going to introduce was a giant girl. In this version, Frankie and Lagoona split off from the main group to have a separate adventure, which in the end would tie in with the main story line. The story goes this giant girl would somehow be living underground in the sewers of Boo York. This is some preliminary work based on that idea. Boo York, Boo York: crossing :October 11, 2015 Early concepts for Boo York, Boo York. The ghouls out on the town. Boo York, Boo York: Times Scare :October 19, 2015 An early concept for a Catty and Pharaoh musical number in Boo York Times Scare. Boo York, Boo York: Ramses de Nile comparison :October 19, 2015 I came across this comparison of Ramses De Nile from Ghouls Rule and later from Boo York, Boo York. In Ghouls Rule, he was a late addition to the script. We really didn't have any budget to make him so in order to compensate for the poor design and build we wanted to keep him in almost total shadow. Hide the low quality so to speak. I didn't think it actually worked out that way. I seem to recall they showed a lot more of him than we had hoped. Of course below is his remodel from Boo York, Boo York. It's amazing what a budget can do! Boo York, Boo York: Seth Ptolemy :November 10, 2015 Some early concepts for Seth. At one point in the story Catty was alone on the streets and staring longingly in a window for some dress. A low point for her in the script. Below are some early design ideas for Seth. In the earliest versions of the script, Seth was obsessed with his button collection. Here he is deliberately boring Cleo with it. Frights, Camera, Action!: vampire portraits :December 08, 2015 Just some of the artwork that makes its way to the walls and desks of characters in the Monster High movies. These are both from Frights, Camera, Action!. Boo York, Boo York: dinosaurs :January 01, 2016 A few Monster High concept pieces I did a while back. The top piece is from 13 Wishes and was the attic in Monster High where the girls find the lamp. In the end the dinosaur bones were removed and replaced with large windows. The bottom piece is from Boo York, Boo York. Originally here was a story line where Lagoona and Frankie split off from the main group and had their own adventure. Here they are exploring a museum late at night. Both were rejected on the basis that Mattel execs believed dinosaurs were "too boy". As in, girls don't like dinosaurs. I still don't agree with that. Freaky Fusion: 1950s :March 09, 2016 Originally in Freaky Fusion the girls were going back in time to the 1950′s. Rockabillies and greasers. Frankie's dad was a real "bad boy". There was to be an incident at the drive-in involving a rampaging Frankie Sr. and a lot of thrown cars and destruction. Fortunately that sequence didn't happen. These are just some early sketches getting the ideas out. Freaky Fusion: dead Frankie :May 06, 2016 Some of the concepts that went in to the Save Frankie campaign for Monster High's Freaky Fusion. At first they wanted her to look remade. Then they asked her to look more dead. Then she looked TOO dead… I'm not sure where we ended up. It was eventually handed to an artist who had more time on their hands. The version of Frankie lying on the table was colored by another artist. Name forgotten unfortunately. Freaky Fusion: Hexiciah Steam :May 12, 2016 Apparently Hexiciah Steam will become a doll at the San Diego Comic-Con, or something like that. In creating a character for Monster High, some are easy and some take a looooong time. Hexiciah was the latter. If you've ever wondered about the effort that goes in to creating a character for this series, here's just a taste of the process. Source * Byron Leboe at Tumblr Category:Press coverage